Firebirds on Ice
by Falco276
Summary: Join the KH cast as they attend a special event/show and have fun in a arcade place during a senior farewell party. Story's inspired by Zipper Nova's High School Times. Setting takes place at Twilight Town (Ocean Blvd.) based on south east Florida. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Short note

**So this KH fan fic is inspired by **_**High School Times by Xyphate(or Zipper Nova as he changed his pen name recently) **_**Refer to his story first before reading this small KH fic, which is slightly a continuation in my POV. I took permission from Xyphate and he said yes, I can use it with his name credited in the story. The whole story can be viewed in this link here: **

**www . fanfiction**** s/7421088/1/High-School-Times.**

**Please go to the next chapter for the last two chappies in my POV. **

**Enjoy! :)**


	2. Firebirds on Ice

Chapter 12

Before Reading Notes: There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitas- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Shiya-17- Junior

Ezekiel-17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of World History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Mr. Wagner- 31-Teacher of Art

Mrs. Devany-24- Teacher of U.S History

Mrs. Pacilli-34- Teacher of Technology

Mrs. Mamillo-25- Teacher of Chorus

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

The school year to KHS was nearly ending with some awesome humor. And what's exactly meant by awesome humor is all about a stupid silly phrase that quickly and rapidly became so sullenly famous throughout the whole school. Created by two nerve slacking students, it quickly spread circulated around the school in seconds. When the principal and the staff heard about this even more, they really thought it might be a distraction due to 'not doing anything in class today.' Some teachers found it very annoying and even wrote referrals to the trouble making students who gabbled about this. The other teachers let it go and watched their class have fun with this famous phrase. But how did it get rapidly famous so quick? This still remains a mystery to KHS to this day. It even made a hit interview on the KHS News. Most of the students in the interview said that they have no idea what it means but all they know is that it is a combination of an arcade place, Chuckie Cheeses and a pastime snack favourite that we all love to munch on, Cheetos. (perhaps it's a arcade snack place?)

It even made it into the yearbook where most of the students turned to that page and started talking about it with questionings and strange answers. Truly to this day, this silly phrase that we have no idea what it means, will be a crazy memory for KHS thus the students laugh about it everyday.

Still, this confused the whole of the KH cast as it was somewhat repeatedly spoken out by some careless teenagers.

Roxas had enough of it. This was possibly the 24th time of hearing it in Mr. Luxord's math class.

"Chuckie Chuckie Chuckie Chuckie Cheeeetoos!" a random boy named Ike chanted, his friends followed after, hollering out the phrase and being too loud.

Rolling his blue eyes towards their stupidity, Roxas almost gave out a huff as he covered his ears in annoyance and lay his face flat against the shiny polished marble desk. He wished for Luxord to shut their obnoxious mouths up, but the Geometry teacher just smiled at them and watched his class with casual fun.

Despite all of the talks about this silly phrase, the class was usually not so loquacious about teen talk and was most likely hardworking with good habits. During quiz or test day, they were quiet as a mouse, establishing their skills on what they most likely learned from a challenging lesson. (That also includes one of Luxord's tricky playing card warm-ups, just to get their minds going ready for today's geometry lesson.)

Of course, Roxas fully understood that the school year was almost ending and there was not much to do at school since the accomplishments of C-CAT and other important exams throughout every student's schedule. So why not do anything in class and start up a teen talk about anything? He didn't mind it so much as long as they weren't obsessed with the Chuckie Cheetos part.

Suddenly, Jerome Bryant stood up to get Mr. Luxord's attention, "Yo, Mr. Luxord! Can we watch Finding Nemo?!"

The gambler of fate now chuckled as he smiled and shook his head from side to side, "I'm afraid not, Jerome, but thanks for sharing that idea with the class. Maybe-…"

When the class heard his reply, a brown haired girl named Elique hastily jumped out of her seat and volunteered to join in, "Yeah, Mr. Luxord! You should totally do it! OMG! I miss that movie soooo much!"

"Yeah, just because it's the end of the school year dosen't mean there's a movie around. Please!?" Tim a tall boy with short brown slate cut hair who was famous for having a face dotted with blood red pimples and wore Aerospatiale California apparel begged, his hands in a prayer pose.

Luxord looked at every student in turn, their eyes clouded with intense sadness. Finally he sighed, "Okay, for the king's luck, we'll watch it tomorrow."

The whole class cheered with high fives.

Roxas smiled and even gave up a few thumbs up towards some of his classmates. Oh boy, a movie was not the only thing in his mind that sounded too exciting apart from the whole class. His best friend, Axel, who was a senior, was about to say good bye to him as the pyro takes his next step towards college. He recently told him that there was a huge graduation party being held at the end of the year for seniors only and luckily, Roxas was invited to go there. The Key of Destiny was just a sophomore and maybe his brothers, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas could come along too. And maybe some of his friends, too. Staring up at the clock, Roxas sighed as he repeatedly drummed his fingers in boredom. He can't wait to go home and hang out with his friends.

**~X~**

"Yo, Roxas. What's up?" Axel greeted as he carefully stared at the computer screen. Typing away, he signed up for Beacon College, a nice little college for students who had disabilities such as ADHD and Dyslexia. Of course, the pyro was one of them. Roxas also knew that he was diagnosed with the same problem that he and Demyx had, but it somewhat rarely affected both of them due to the Melodious Nocturne receiving it intensely.

"Beacon College?" he questioned in confusion as Axel scooted his chair a little to the left, allowing Roxas to kneel down and get a closer look.

"Yup, and I'm so happy that they have aviation there." Axel happily exclaimed, as he took a sip of coke from a glass cup.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and took that as a 'yes.'

"And, you certainly chose aviation because you wanted to become a pilot, correct?"

"Wrong, Roxas. I do like to fly planes, but I love to build them. And after college, I'm heading to Galaxy Aviation and start fixing planes. I'm officially gonna become a plane mechanic. Yes, I told you about that annoying girl-…"

"She's not annoying." Roxas reasoned out.

Axel flapped a hand just to correct himself, "Alright, not annoying, but crazy. Carla Myers, she's going to be in my aviation department next year."

"Well, at least you have a friend now."

Axel sighed, "Yeah, an annoying friend."

Silence ensued the room as Roxas nodded in thought and cautiously watched his best friend complete the qualifying registration. Unaware of Lea's red Pontiac Grand AM parking next to Axel's Stratus, he almost heard the happiest scream from the pyro's younger brother followed by a girl's laugh.

Two seconds later, the door to Axel's room burst open and there was Shiya's arms wrapped around Lea's neck, still laughing with non stop happiness.

Axel swung around and faced Lea with a crazed look, "Dude, why the happy faces?"

Lea took a moment to calm down then burst out the 'happy' news. "So, basically bro, I found out that there's another Summer Struggle tournament coming up in June at Seaside Park."

"No way!" Axel stood up and stared at him in awe, "Is this for real? Where'd you find out?"

"Kairi told me over Tinychat. I- What's funny?"

Lea suddenly halted mid sentence and stared at his older brother with a confused look on his face.

Axel couldn't stop chuckling, "Seriously, Lea? Do you think you're a girl?"

"Uh, no but Shiya is." Lea truthfully joked as the girl gave out a playful pinch on his arm.

The pyro now took a deep breath and gestured for Lea to continue.

"-Okay, then I was like 'Okay, that sounds great!' but sadly 2 days later they announced it cancelled."

"Cancelled!?" Axel couldn't believe it. Even Roxas stepped back with fear towards the horrible announcement.

"I know. It sucks bro, but- I thought you hated Struggle." Lea pointed out.

"Nah, I think it's cool. Anyway, there is something much greater than Struggle." Axel reasoned out.

"Like what?" Shiya curiously asked, re tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Giving out a glance towards Roxas, even he knew of the big party. "It's something that happens at the every end of the year at KHS-…"

"Okay, don't remind me about it!" Lea suddenly held out his hands in defeat, "I'm not a senior yet."

Shiya laughed at this even more. She now wished that Isa and Ezekiel were here too.

"Nah, bro. You'll get two chances and double the fun." Axel gave out a wink. Lea now gasped softly in surprise, "Really? How?"

"This year, I'm your ticket to the party. Then next year, you're the ticket yourself."

"Dude. You know what? I'm so lucky to have you now." Lea sniffed as he hugged his brother as in a farewell. Axel now playfully pushed him off his chest, "What? No!"

Shiya laughed even more. Roxas gave out a warm Nobody hearted smile. Oh, how two brothers can look alike but they share the same joy and happiness.

**~X~**

"Hey there, Roxas. How was it at Axel's house?" Sora greeted as he took another granola bar out of the fridge and admired the first bite.

Roxas flopped on the couch and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Not bad, Lea and Shiya came over and announced that the Summer Struggle Tournament at Seaside Park was cancelled."

Sora now sat up in alarm from the other side of the couch and blinked at him in confusion. "Yes, that's awesome! Now we don't have to die under the terrifying sun!"

"Die what under the terrifying sun?" announced Ventus's voice floating down the stairs as he too flopped down on the couch for some comfort.

"Roxas just recently announced that the Summer Struggle tournament at Seaside Park got canceled because of the dreadful blazing heat that'll fry us to ashes." Sora forwarded the news.

Ventus now had his mouth open in an 'O' shape of surprise. "Really? Well, that's surprising."

Suddenly the boys' mother came in, "What's surprising boys?"

Sora yet groaned slightly as he had to again explain the news to another family member, this time to their mother.

"Roxas basically told us that the Summer Struggle tournament at Seaside Park is cancelled."

Their mom calmly placed the laundry basket down on the coffee table and gave each of them in turn a puzzled face, "Well, I think the reason why they cancelled it is that it's too hot to compete, right?"

"Yup, and they could've scheduled it for fall, that's not that bad." Ventus suggested as he was too busy working on a Clifford puzzle together with Sora.

"Ha, imagine what it would be like in winter!" Sora laughed as he helpfully placed another piece that connected Clifford's tail to his big red doggy body.

"Screw that. I and Axel wouldn't even show up there if snow were to cover the Seaside Park islands!" Roxas confessed while randomly channel surfing on the TV.

"I highly doubt that, Roxas." Ventus nodded while completing 1/3 of the puzzle. "Remember that Twilight Town is the Sunset Town. The hint in the word is sun."

"Correct." Sora agreed while he smiled at his accomplishment with Ventus of completing the puzzle.

"I wonder what Vanitas is up to." Roxas wondered as he climbed upstairs to see the spiky black haired teen playing those Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Halo games on his Xbox360.

"What do you want, Roxas?" He muttered as he never left his eyes on the screen.

"Uh, just wondering what you were up to." Roxas said uneasily. Then he continued to stare at his older brother to play for a few minutes when he spoke up again, "I was just wondering if you want to join me and the others into-…."

"Another stupid game of that hide and seek tag game?" Vanitas rudely interjected, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Actually, no. It's starting in a few days after the _Firebirds on Ice _show. I was just about to check in with Axel and the others to inform us what time it's starting."

"What it's about?" he softly mumbled, as he reached down to switch of the Xbox.

Roxas looked uneasily at his posters taped on the wall, "Um, well, don't think of the firebird creatures that inhabit this planet. It's actually a bunch of figure skaters that perform amazing streaks of fire on ice. It's at the Kravis Center just down Dawn Street. I just need to find the time on when it precisely starts."

"Yeah, yeah." Vanitas yawned, making Roxas think that he was becoming bored so fast from all of this special event info.

"I'll see you there." Roxas tried again as he glanced at him one last time. How typical. He was now typing away to his 'freakin awesome' friends on a social website.

Only if he persuaded his brother to successfully join in a game, maybe he could get the courage to go to a figure skating show.

It all depended on his mood. And it was about to change when he really felt like it.

**~X~**

The food court at Seaside Mall was normally talkative in a calm way. There were a good amount of people, all of them set down ready to eat, some browsing through their phones while their food is half eaten or completely finished. Janitors of the mall came in and mopped a certain part of the food court, this time in front of Chick-fil-A.

The Hendricks brothers, Axel, Demyx, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Hayner, Pence, and the others were hanging out in the middle part of the food court, they're recent orders from desired restaurants like China Town, Firehouse Subs, Fruit and Smoothie Sensations, Panera Bread, Bistro Sensations, and Häagen Dazs all piled up on the small table.

"So I heard about the next Hide and Seek tag game taking place at the Gardens Mall." Kairi started as she sipped lightheartedly from her mango smoothie.

"Enough with the hide and seek game!" Sora happily interjected, while playfully lobbing used napkin scrunched into a ball, right into the silver teen's cup.

Riku smiled, but didn't choose to comment.

Stirring his smoothie, which was- as he called it, the M&N thingy, he continued with a cheesy smile, "Aren't you guys aware that the _Firebirds on Ice_ show is starting soon at the Kravis Center?"

"Sora! How did you know about this?" Xion asked in a concerned way.

"Um, school naturally. Ask Axel, he'll tell you. Right Roxas?"

Giving out an elbow on the blonde's side, Roxas gave out a soft _oof!_ As he nodded in agreement, "Yup, and I hope it won't cost a munny to enter in since we're KHS students, right?"

"Actually, Roxas, it's very true." The redhead smirked while he stared disgustedly at Demyx eating sloppily with his almost half eaten sub.

"Omg, who says that I need to eat at home if I can enjoy my awesome lunch here!" he said while talking with his mouth open.

Axel immediately covered his mouth while blushing, "Please excuse me for a moment while Demyx and I do some mall shopping."

The mullet teen struggled under Axel's arm as he pointed naughtily at his face, "_You _need to learn some table manners, lobster boy before you can enjoy some real food."

The two were gone as Xion and Aqua shared a laugh.

"What was that all about?" Hayner asked, his face puzzled by Pence's confusion.

"Well, as they say. A messy eater has to learn his values at the table before eating properly." Ventus smiled as he got up to share a munny exchange with Roxas before heading out to buy a snack at the newspaper stand, the same place where Sora last time had the hungry temptation to steal the sandwich the last time they came here.

"Geez, I wish I was in a family of 5." Xion sighed as she traced her finger and created invisible zig zag lines on a flat brown napkin.

"What makes you say that, Xion?" Roxas asked while he raised his head from his spot and looked around for Ventus.

Xion stared at him and shook her head, "Never mind."

"But Xion, you're already in a family." Aqua pointed out to the younger girl. "Organization XIII, right?"

That made her smile a little, "Right."

Terra now scanned the table and acknowledged that everybody was done. "So, what now? Do you wanna go already to the show?"

Roxas sweat dropped as he turned around and scanned the grand court for any signs of the redhead or the mullet. "Actually, Axel knows all the info about senior events. But I think this is all for KHS students to attend and enter."

Standing up, he gave out an encouraging look to both Hayner and Pence who smirked in return. "Hold on while I go search for them. You guys stay here."

A hand that belonged to Ventus caught his arm, "Promise that you won't lie to us and hang out at Journey's?"

"No, Ventus! Why would I do that?"

His older twin shrugged half heartedly, "Don't ask me why. That's most likely your favourite store, right?"

"Don't mention it." Roxas smiled as he ran forth in search of them.

"C'mon guys, let's quickly follow him before we find ourselves lost." Terra scooted the chair back to it's place and hoisted his shoulder bag. Aqua did the same.

"That would only happen at the Mall of Co:pern:ica." Aqua reasoned out, while she walked beside Kairi, giggling with Xion as they both pointed at their favourite stores, Sanrio, Pretty Pink, Justice, and Hollister. Yes, even Roxas thinks it's okay but he secretly proclaimed with Hayner and Pence that Journey's and Vans top the girl stores.

**~X~**

"Dude, Demyx. Are you serious? This is a store for ladies! It won't perfectly fit with your type!" Axel face palmed at the junior for his great stupidity.

"I don't mind this store if Emily likes it. Besides, the title is actually my type." Then he said mysteriously for added effect while spreading his arms out and wiggling his fingers, "Everything but _water_." He whispered in a spooky way.

"Yeah, yeah. Knock it off, Demyx. I only brought you here to- Now what are you doing?"

"Tee-hee-hee!" he giggled while placing woven scarf around his neck and a black straw hat on top of his head and skipped around happily, giving the cashier a weird look as if he was crazy over being girly.

Axel intervened and swiped both the hat and the scarf from him. "Demyx, this is no time to horse around! We have to get back to Roxas and the others."

Demyx now pouted sadly as he respectively placed both the borrowed items to their original pose on the mannequin. He sniffed sadly while glancing down to the floor as if in shame, "I just only wanted to have fun."

Axel laughed while he patted his friend's back to cheer him up, "Don't worry, buddy. There's more fun bout to start at the Kravis Center, alright?"

That made Demyx raise his head and smile at his friend, "Okay."

**~X~**

"Ugh, what's taking them so long?" Roxas groaned softly as he paced back and forth on the Grand Court. Axel and Demyx were supposed to come back to meet them up so that they can altogether leave for the show.

"Hey guys!" a voice that sounded very much like the redhead called out.

Roxas suddenly perked his head up for straighter attention, "Axel? Is that you?"

But then he saw Saix's younger brother and two giggling girls. Yup, that had to be Shiya and Ezekiel, former Spring Struggle Champions.

"So? What's the big news?" Lea asked, spreading his arms out in greeting, bags from many different shops now dangling in his hands.

"Well, were about to leave for the _Firebirds on Ice _show at the Kravis Center." Sora spoke up with a smile.

Isa volunteered, "Well, we were about to head over to Palm Beach City Place."

"Isa, stop saying stupid things!" Lea interrupted, making both Shiya and Ezekiel laugh. "Okay, we might, if you behave."

The lilac blue haired teen sighed, "Fine."

"_Firebirds on Ice?_ What do you think, Ezekiel?" Shiya asked with a hope of glint in her eyes.

"I think it would be fun to watch a bunch of figure skaters blaze fire all over ice."

"Sweet!" Lea fist pumped his hand into Isa's. "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Never used Tinychat, Lea?" Ezekiel sassily said, making herself and Shiya giggle even more.

Lea now rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head, "Eh, yeah, maybe. But seriously guys, if you're up to this, then let's do it!" Lea said with passion as the group headed towards the exit.

**~X~**

They were getting ready to leave the parking lots of Seaside Mall at 7:30.

Since Roxas's/Ventus's 08 Civic was full with the Hendricks, Hayner and Pence decided to share the ride with Terra and Aqua in their silver 07 Nissan Altima. Lea grabbed Shiya in his Grand AM while Isa wolf-whistled towards Ezekiel and his TSX. Both Axel and Demyx decided to go solo in their own cars, a red Stratus following in the lead while a silver 2011 Honda Pilot followed closely behind. They almost didn't see a white 2010 Toyota Rav4 joining the group as both Marluxia and Larxene decided to join the show, too. On their way, Axel was wondering how Demyx would greatly whine if the show was a senior event only. Boy, he could really throw out tantrums that big if it was really true. But apart from that, nobody said a word while quietly heading over to the place.

**~X~**

The Kravis Center was just on Dawn Street, not far away from the City Place where Isa suggested them to go. It was mainly a performing arts theatre, capable of an ice skating rink to fit in the huge building.

Once they arrived there, they were not too early or at best, not too late.

They were perfectly on time.

"Axel, I feel like going to Firehouse Subs again." Demyx stretched as he got out and knocked on the driver's window of the Stratus. Sea green eyes met emerald green eyes as Axel slid the window down and gave out a laugh, "Dude, quit it with the food! We're here to see flaming ice skaters, not enjoy sloppy subs. And you might wanna inch a little closer to me." he objected as lobster boy gave way to a white Civic. Sora hopped out of the car excitedly and ran over to where Aqua's Altima was about to park.

"Kairi! We're here!" he said, almost out of breath, as the brunette girl came out and plopped a quick kiss on his cheek.

Roxas didn't comment towards that as he too ran over to Xion and hugged her.

"Ouch, Roxas okay!" she laughed once she was free from him.

Seeing that everybody was present, they forgot about Marluxia and Larxene, who currently had the Rav4's trunk open sideways to get a few stuff out.

"Didn't I mention to you guys that we're joining in?" the Graceful Assassin smirked as Larxene gave out that cocky smile.

"Don't mention it, Marly. Besides, still mad that you're still stuck as a junior while being 18?" Axel mocked in a jovial way.

"Don't make me use my scythe on you!" he softly growled in a calm manner.

"What's the problem guys?" Shiya and Ezekiel came over.

"Oh, nothing." Axel cleared his throat innocently.

"Yeah, just having fun." Marluxia blushed while he received a pinch on the arm from the ever grumpy Larxene.

Then they both stared at each other again as if it was a new rivalship beginning in the Organization.

"C'mon guys. We don't wanna miss the show!" Xion ran ahead with Sora, while the others tagged along. That made them resume their stare with heated determination flaming in their eyes.

At the main doors to the stage/rink, Demyx crossed his fingers and prayed to his father that this was not a senior event. As soon as the group reached a security guard dressed in black, they asked them what the purpose of coming here was. Since Kairi was the proper info giver, she stood up in front of the whole group and told him that they were just a bunch of high school students from KHS trying to attend the show.

The guard tipped his hat and told them that it was a fee of 30 munny to enter, but with the understanding of high school students, he granted them permission of a 'free' show.

All of them jumped and whooped for joy.

"I can't belive it, Kairi! Just how are you a good speaker?" Roxas asked in amazement.

"Well, I simply have the courage to be mature that's all." She smiled back.

While the group took their seats, Axel rolled his eyes to see Demyx with a bag of popcorn, munching on it noisily until he offered the bag towards the pyro's direction.

He merely sighed, "Thanks for the offer, Dem, but try someone else."

Demyx shrugged and patiently waited on the music and the colorful lights to come on.

After about few minutes of silence, the stage lights dimmed out and only showed the colorful lights reigning from green, blue, yellow, red, to purple, silver, gold, and mixtures of fire and water effect.

A figure skater entered the rink, dressed in a easy-to-spot firebird costume.

"Oh! Look over there!" Xion called out excitedly as the other's got her attention.

"Whoa." The Hendricks wondered in awe as the skater snapped his fingers and his ice skates lit on fire. Of course, this was a special effect for the show. You might know what will happen if it were real fire. Dance, firebird, dance!

The skater took off, performing curves of fire, jumping and spinning along the way. A few more came in, the group's eyes lit with amazement right before them.

"Yay!" cheered Demyx as popcorn tumbled out of the bag and rained down on a few people's hair, responding by patting their heads with angry mutters.

"Sorry." He whispered as he quieted down and watched the show.

There were many dominating the rink now. Two skaters hoisted the main one into the air while crossing paths simultaneously.

Hula Hoops were thrown back and forth as the main skater stormed through each of them like a fiery comet, no not comet. _Firestar _to be exact.

All the lights, the music, and spectacular props were now a thrilling moment to Roxas as he pulled out his I-phone and recorded the show. How would his mom and Vanitas react to the show?

Vanitas.

Why didn't he come as he promised to? Maybe perhaps he forgot to come because he was too busy with something? Or maybe perhaps he just didn't care about it. Whenever he yawned, it was a reply to Roxas that he didn't care about whatever he was babbling about.

Shrugging, he continued to capture the exciting moments.

The finale of the show consisted of the whole cast and a large holographic firebird rising from the projector not visible to the ailing audience with craned necks.

As the music came to an end, the colorful lights dimmed as the audience clapped respectively at Co:pern:ica's live action entertainment.

Everybody rose up and began to leave as the main stage lights came back on.

Sora got up rather fast, "Whoo! That was fun!"

"I know! I'm going to upload this on TinyChat once I get home!" Lea said spastically as Shiya slapped his arm in a playful way.

"Don't lie! I highly doubt you're gonna even dare do that!"

"No! I'm serious! Don't believe me? Here!" he now opened up the app and Shiya's eyes widened with surprise.

"Come here, you!" she called out while Lea ran down the rows of seating and entered the rink.

"Woah!" Lea struggled to maintain balance as he caught guard of a supporting wall.

Shiya also shrieked as she clung to the wall just like Lea.

Isa and Ezekiel joined by their side of the wall and faced them.

"You asshole, you always make fun of me! Now, it's time to see you have fun!" Isa smirked playfully as he slowly unhooked Lea's fingers off of the base of the wall one by one.

"No, Isa! Don't you dare!" Lea warned as it already happened.

Groaning with slight pain while Shiya helped him up, Lea tried his best to skate around the rink while following Isa in anger, but always failed to enter the open area.

The lilac haired teen laughed harder as Lea got up and struggled across the exit of the rink and chased him around the oval on carpet in anger.

"Oh shit!" Isa cussed as he took off in hot pursuit.

"I'm seriously gonna hurt your TSX if you're like this!" Lea howled with anger.

The group endlessly watched the two be chased around the rink while Roxas and Axel sat back in their seats and together said dreamily, "Best show ever!"

**Whoo-hoo! I am back with this story! Okay, I'm really sorry for the hiatus. I was kinda busy with MFB (Metal Fight Beyblade) fics before coming to KH. The whole idea of the **_**Firebirds on Ice**_** thing? I just made that on the top of my head. XD**

**And if I were to live in Co:pern:ica, then I'd attend the show as a KHS student! XD**

**Sorry if I'm lol'ing too much. I just love this story. X3**

**The Kravis Center is a real performing arts theatre in West Palm Beach, Florida. Same thing goes with the City place. :P**

**Look that up on Google images. So pretty. Isa you're awesome! XD**

**But anyway! Please comment, review, give out kudos, favourite, follow, stalk… whatever! XD**

**Thank you so much for supporting this fic Lobos506! :D**

**See you next chappie!**

**Falco276 :) **


	3. Project Graduation: A senior farewell

May 18th and May 19th 2013. From 9pm- 6am was the big party for seniors beginning right here at KHS. The Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash was about to lift the hearts of every senior with thrilling excitement. Not to mention the theme of it too. Last year it was bursting with the Mardi Gras surprise where the school almost became New Orleans.

This year it was an all radio hit themed party where the official soundtrack that was on sale for 15 munny grabbed the attentions of half of the seniors who wanted to own the CD at bay. The hit songs from the radio were going to blast out of the speakers while a huge holographic firebird danced around from it's hailing projector. Food and drinks are included to every senior that arrives the moment they leave. Not to mention prizes that could make any senior faint for a lushing memory right at their hearts. Signing yearbooks will also accommodate the party and get the memories going on by saying goodbye forever.

Apart from the other senior events that Terra, Aqua, Lexaeus, Axel, and Saix have experienced, including the Prom at Seaside Park Hotel and Resort, Grad Nite at Busch Gardens, Senior Take-Over Day where a senior takes the teacher's place and teaches the class, College Shirt Day and Citizenship Donut Party, Senior Movie nights, Kickball, breakfast, picnic and Awards Night at the Kathyrin Lindgren Theatre, the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash is sure to have every senior remember this event forever. Surely it was a fuss about Demyx, the only junior who tried to attend every senior event, but prominently failed to do so. Now he was attempting to make a deal with Axel and see if he could get invited with success. Along with Roxas and Xion who were giggling about lobster boy's begging to get into the party, they were sitting at the tables beside the entrance of Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt located in the Mission Bay Plaza.

"Guys, please!? I tried attending every senior event but I always get held back as a junior!" Demyx now complained as Axel gave out a laugh, "Roxas, never mind about Dem's sad news." From smiling to frowning, he held his head hung low, slowly stirring his strawberry yogurt, "The website to Galaxy Aviation is no more."

Roxas stopped sipping from his Sea salt flavored smoothie and stared at him with wide cerulean eyes, "What? Why Axel? What happened?"

The pyro now bit his lip as if he didn't know what to say next. He merely sighed, "Well, they said they're moving to and taking over Lantana Airport in Palm Beach. And I terribly miss their intro for the 2012 industry survey which was a typo and it was supposed to be 2013 but still, it was so cool. I-…"

Stopping mid sentence, Roxas feared that his friend wouldn't cry over an FBO aviation company. He has truly never seen any of his friends cry except for that one time where Ventus and Sora tried to rescue a lost puppy but then it got into the hands of a mean dog catcher that strangely appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw…" Xion started as she stared with great concern at the two weeping boys. "Fire and Water are depressed. Roxas, isn't there a way to fix this?"

Roxas stared at the two of them in thought, "Maybe the Firebird Party Bash might cheer them up."

"Roxas! You're a genius!" Xion high fived him.

"Erm, thanks. It's not like I'm the one to figure out anything that happens right before my eyes, but with my best friends, everything will go right."

**~X~**

"You're home." Ventus gazed over at a tired Roxas as he set down the car keys in a fruit bowl placed besides the front door and hopped on the couch for some comfort.

"Two people told me the sad news." He ran a hand through his spiky hair while yet channel surfing again on the TV. Sora clambered down stairs in excitement only to stop himself and stare at the two with their faces hung low.

"Guys, are you okay?" he waved a hand in front of Ventus's gloomy mood. He didn't seem to lighten up a bit. "Just tell me what happened and I won't tell anybody else."

"It's not a secret." Roxas mumbled, setting the remote on the coffee table.

"Fine." Ventus heaved a sigh, "Demyx wasn't invited to the Project Grad party by Axel because he was depressed lately about Galaxy Aviation having their website removed. Roxas told me that they're moving to run Lantana Airport in Palm Beach. Besides, he also told me that it's Axel's favourite aviation place to build and fly planes."

"Oh." Was all Sora could say as he slowly retreated back to his room to work on a puzzle.

"Looks like he didn't grab a bit of what you said right there, huh, Ventus?" Roxas said quietly while he continued staring at his twin for a reply of agreement.

With Ventus standing up for a quick stretch, he shrugged in Roxas's direction, unsure about his cheesy brunette haired younger brother, "He's always like that. I'm definitely guessing that he's stumped on the puzzle now. I'mma help him, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas nodded as he watched closely at his twin climb somenly up the stairs.

Sitting all alone in the living room, the blond was thinking about seeing what Vanitas was up to, but it was very well explained that the elder of the four was naturally playing video games or chatting with his friends on a social website (or both if you put it as using the technology of a video game console that can multitask and do both.)

The only member in the house was his sweet loving mother that cared for all 4 boys.

"Boys! I'm home!" called out the boys' mother.

Roxas immediately sat up and switched the TV off in the process, while placing a Biology textbook in his lap and started glancing back and forth from the book to paper just to make his mother think he's doing homework.

"Hello, there Roxas. How was school today?" she smiled as she set down a few grocery bags on the kitchen counter before entering in the living room and staring at her son for a expected happy reply.

The blonde looked up with surprise and calmly told her the sad news. "Well, I'm happy that it's the last day of school so Axel will be inviting us to the senior farewell party that's starting at 9. That's kind of the good news. But…. I may have some bad news too."

Softly tapping his mechanical pencil against the chapter number of the textbook, Roxas slowly cast his eyes down towards where the pencil was being played with as an effect of an awkward silence.

His mother acknowledged that it could be hard to blurt out the bad news but she even then encouraged him to say it.

"I know mom." Roxas sighed then began slowly, "Well, you see. Axel signed up for Beacon College and he told me the past few hours ago at Tutti Frutti that Galaxy Aviation, the FBO Aviation facility that's a few hours away from our school, had removed their website and moved to Lantana Airport in Palm Beach to continue."

His mother nodded in understanding and concern and held his hand softly for motherly love, "Well, it's not that far from here, right? I think he'll still be happy to come and go from there. It's in the same area. Palm Beach and Boca Raton, right?"

Smiling, she gave out a pat on Roxas's back, awakening from his sad thoughts dancing through his head. "Thanks, mom."

**~X~**

There were three hours left until the big party started. It was fairly 6:30 with the sun shining down and making the calm lakes and lagoons of the Seaside Park Islands glisten with a sparkling effect. Herons and Egrets called in the distance. Raccoons wandered in the deep sloped forests and nestling trees beside the waters of the Park. Seagulls flew over empty parking lots and cried across the sky with their daily calls. People found it a very good day to fish at the wooden piers, their backs turned towards the roads as they waited for their prize to struggle across the water while their pick up trucks were piled up with a large kayak, and other outdoor equipment. Some families took their children on a Sand dollar and shell hunt while they walked on the crystal sands of the shores, smiling and laughing with joy as if they were having a good time. Other people decided to take their pets to the dog park and rent out camping tents to stay over night and have evening BBQ's or watch the dolphins swim around the sunset.

With the sky clear, the Hendricks were the first ones to arrive, their Civic was the only lonely car on the parking lot next to camping tents 24 and 27. They were also the first ones to pay the entering fee of 5 munny and get here on time.

Nobody got out of the car because it was striking hot on the concrete.

Sora hooked his finger and stretched the collar of his shirt, "I'm a dead mouse. Can we turn up the AC?"

Roxas snickered, "Don't you mean DeadMau5?"

Sora didn't object towards Roxas's favourite musical artists as he slumped back in relief of cold air hitting his face. "Aw, yes. Finally!-but no, Roxas. Why would you think that?"

The blonde shrugged with no clue, "I guess that I'm trying to follow you in being very funny."

"You could always try." smiled Ventus as he slid down the window, and popped his head out to look for the others but to only feel the fresh cool breeze admiring his face. "Screw this. I'm heading out." Turning the engine off, he pulled out the key from the ignition and stepped outside, leaving Sora to complain.

"C'mon, Sora! Trust your elder brother!" laughed Roxas as he too stepped out and stared across the parking lot.

The cheesy brown haired kid was the last to come out, curiosity making him remember why they were here in the first place.

Stretching, Ventus spotted the certain part of the parking lot where the Struggle arena was held for the Summer tournament. Frowning in disappointment towards the thought of the game being canceled, Ventus decided to let it go and seek out Roxas. His twin was currently feeding a small cracker to a curious raccoon, sniffing the treat before it swiped away it's prize and headed off in hot pursuit to the high pine trees.

"Rabies got your tongue yet?" Ventus joked as he joined Roxas's side.

"Don't be like Sora." Roxas agreed, then continued staring at the surroundings while snapping his fingers in sudden realization, "Damn, we should've invited mom."

Ventus looked at him and agreed, "Yeah, she would've loved to go on walks on the beach. This is so much better than Highland Beach in Boca. I bet you don't even get dolphins swimming around that area."

"Yup." agreed Roxas as he looked up to see a silver Honda Pilot passing by Anderson Blvd just beside the Mullet Keys.

"Hey, wasn't that Demyx who passed by?" Sora realized as he squinted his eyes to catch the tail lights of the CUV and the silver spoiler gleaming in the sunlight.

Ventus merely sighed, "Can't that idiot follow any directions?"

"Perhaps it's his ADHD that's blocking his route." Sora almost burst out laughing.

The blonde twins did not join Sora for they were too busy waiting for the others (apart from Demyx who was still confused where to go)

"C'mon, what's taking them so long?" Ventus said with a silent frustrated temper.

"I don't know but look who arrived." Roxas announced as he took off towards a red Stratus parking next to his Civic.

"Axel?" Ventus quired.

Hugging the blonde, the redhead gave out a laugh of joy, "Hey there, Roxas. I'm sorry I was late cuz Demyx had to make a pit stop at one of the souvenir shops so just that he could buy some small stuffed sea horses. I know, such a baby and completely stupid for him to that. But he was supposed to follow me. I just don't know where that lanky idiot went off to." Raising his head to scan his surroundings, Axel gave up with a sigh and gestured Roxas to give out his info on arriving here.

"So, why exactly are we here?"

"Easy Roxas. The party for seniors is coming off the block at 9 and the school gave us the ability to invite 3 people to the party, whether they are either freshman, sophomore, or junior."

"Hmm. Well, we were the first ones to arrive here. Ventus was completely confused on why we were here and Sora was kinda glad that we could do something exciting here. But the mention of the Struggle Tournament being cancelled-"

"Yes, Roxas. You know what they say. Heat can destroy everything. Uh, I mean the sun heat not me of course!" Laughing, Axel almost wanted to facepalm and storm towards the silver Pilot now slowly rolling around the parking lot in confusion, finding it's perfect spot to park. "Hold on Roxas. Let me see what Mr. Baby Sea Horse is up to."

"Okay." He replied as he watched the redhead knock on the driver's side window as it suddenly halted to an awkward stop.

"Yes?" Demyx spastically quired while the stuffed animal rested atop of his head and not to mention flicking _Muller Fruit Up _European yogurt everywhere while the song "Legs by ZZ top" was playing in the background.

"Seriously Demyx? You were supposed to follow me." Axel merely sighed and rested a hand on his forehead toward's his stupidity.

"Hey what can you expect? My ADHD kicked in and I completely forgot where we were supposed to go and then I got distracted by a souvenir shop right next to the Shell gas station. Alright, simple words. My Pilot was running low of fuel. How bout that?"

"Just because your stupid excuse can make me believe in you getting that late doesn't mean that you can buy stupid stuffed animals like these!" Snatching his sea horse toy from his head, Axel held it towards the water in an advanced warning to the wailing bubble boy.

"Please! Okay I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" Demyx begged as he whimpered to get his toy back from the Pyro's hands.

"Are you that retarded!?" Axel began to snort with laughter "Dude, I'm just playing with you. I'm not completely angry at you being left behind just for a small sea horse toy or with your Pilot needing gas. I was just joking! It's alright man. I understand your ADHD."

"It's not funny as long as I find your pranks funny." Demyx shrugged as he parked next to Axel's Stratus and got out with the Sea Horse plush still admiring his head. Adjusting 'Bubbles' (he seriously loves to give his toys a name.) and joining the group, Axel discussed the plan.

Getting up on top of the yellow and blue playground slides just next to the camping tents and Bathrooms, Axel was kinda tall for his head to be bumping the mini ceiling that gave shade to the entrance of the slide, so he had to kneel down to get a better view of the group.

Just when he was about to announce it, a silver Nissan Altima joined the group of cars as both Terra and Aqua stepped out, followed by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Terra asked as he dumbfoundedly stared at Axel on top of the playground structure.

"Looks like Axel has something to say to us." Aqua quietly replied.

"I hope it's not the Hide and Seek game." Hayner yawned as he slowly joined Roxas's side.

"Even then that could be awkward for him announcing the next mall other than Kairi. She planned our next game could possibly take place at the Gardens Mall, but many people suggested either the Dolphin Mall or the Coral Square Mall." Olette explained, Hayner didn't seem to care at all.

"I think the Mall of Co:pern:ica was the top pick of the week. It's still undecided." Pence concluded as Axel patiently tapped his foot, waiting for the group to quiet down and grab his attention.

Eventually, they did.

"Thank you. Are we done yet?" Axel asked, making half of the group giggle.

He then clapped his hands in excitement, "Alright, sweet! Cuz now you're about to hear the most exciting thing ever! As many of you- (sigh) are you serious?" Face palming, the group averted their attention to a red Pontiac Grand AM and a silver Acura TSX joining them.

"Is this the time to interrupt?" Hayner whined as Pence comforted him.

Yup. Lea, Isa, Shiya, and Ezekiel joined the group for they were wishing to know what this was going to be about. Even then if Axel announced it out loud, they would even then know they would get invited to the party with other seniors they knew and were available. Like Terra and Aqua for instance.

Axel peeked through his fingers and wanted to groan even more. Sometimes Lea could be a pain in the heat. And Shiya, too. But he had to let the juniors get a chance that they highly won't miss out.

Axel sighed and clapped one time to get their attention. "Alright, where was I? Oh, yes. This only happens every year for seniors only. It's the biggest graduation farewell party ever yet. Don't listen to Bushley High School over there cuz they took our name and changed it to 'Grad Bash' because they're total fags and bobcats suck. Same thing with Spanish River, Riptide Wave, and Olympic Heights. Firebirds rule!"

The group raised their arms and cheered. Some even whistled to let out the KHS Spirit that was pouring out of their no hearts.

"But anyway, the reason why I picked Seaside Park and get you guys to meet over here is because it's a beautiful day." That made half of the group snicker.

"Okay, not only that but- where's Saix?"

Axel looked around the parking lot but the 2012 clear water blue metallic Toyota Camry was nowhere to be seen.

"I last saw him in the Twilight Town Aerospace science center." Isa replied loudly.

Axel slightly hesitated before continuing on, "Well, as you may know that if Saix and Lexaeus joined us, then you could have a higher chance of joining the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash. I have already invited the Hendricks." Looking uneasily at Lobster boy, Axel gave out a sigh, "Demyx buddy, I ran out. You may have to pick another senior to get invited."

"What's the limit?" Pence asked.

"Well, the school allowed us to only pick three, whether they are freshman, sophomore, or junior. I guess it's 3 then. It's starting at 9 on the dot. Who's ready to party!?" he shouted out loud as if he was the DJ of the scenic public park.

"WE ARE!" the whole group cheered as Axel unsuccessfully tried to squeeze himself on the slide and tightly push himself down with his strong arms.

"Alright then let's go!" Sora happily bounced around while Olette pulled out her phone to send out a quick invitation text to Kairi, Namine, and Xion.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered with joy as he happily skipped towards his Pilot and started the engine, leaving Axel to shake his head towards his fun loving stupidity.

It was not long before everybody was on the road, where they each had to pay 35 cents to exit Ocean Blvd. of Twilight Town's top rated sightseeing island park.

"It's gonna be the best time of my life." Roxas sighed wistfully as he slumped back and relaxed.

**~X~**

Colourful lights, blazing across the night time sky. Loud music that beat through the school and rippled towards University Commons, a shopping plaza close to KHS where the boys' mom occasionally went grocery shopping to Whole Foods Market and Barns and Noble where Ventus worked there part time. Once the Hendricks family had a good time at PF Chang's China Bistro that Sora kept on pointing to the fancy horse statues every time they passed by it on Glades Road. It was the first time for the Hendricks to ever experience the big party rippling across town. The line of cars that consisted of the group now turned into the large parking lot the school offered in order to match up how many seniors were attending this massive school.

"Oh my god. Here we are." Axel announced in awe, Roxas joined by his side, admiring the wonder of the event.

"Whoa." Sora wondered as he bounced in excitement, making Riku to calm the younger down.

"Looks like Sora is all ready." Kairi giggled, as she stepped out of Aqua's Altima, dressed to be all set.

"Dude, Roxas let's go!" Hayner cheered as he ran forth only for Axel to catch his shoulder.

"Nah-ah-ah, you have to stay with the senior that invited you. And that happens to be-…"

"Me, number 8." Axel stopped himself to face Isa's older brother. It obvious who even said that because the Organization's second in command always referred to his orgy. members by number.

"S-S-Saix!?"

"Yes, Axel. Why be so surprised? Never knew that I could also attend parties too unlike our superior does?"

"Uh, actually, no, but Hayner and his friends here want to be invited to the party, if you don't mind."

"I most certainly will." Saix calmly said he faced the blonde with a scary looking smirk. Hayner gulped in fear and moved closer to Pence's side.

The closer the group walked, the louder the music thumped through the walls of the school. A security guard dressed in black ('perhaps it was the same one last time from the Kravis Center' Axel thought) sat in the KHS golf cart in front of the entrance and crossed his arms while smiling.

Tipping his hat, he looked down at the clipboard, then cast his eyes back at them. "Senior?" he quired.

"Yes. 100%" Axel joked while holding up his school I.D card.

The guard nodded in understanding and pointed the pen towards three students in line just after Axel, "They seniors too? Or just invitations?"

"Uh, invitations sir."

"Ok, ID?" he asked while the Hendricks held up their special tickets.

"Ok, enjoy the party."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sora bounced excitedly as he grabbed both of the twins and ran ahead.

Terra and Aqua presented them with their ID's and invitations, thus making the guard nod as a signal of 'enjoy the party'

"Alright, let's go." Aqua smiled as they both entered the dancing courtyard filled with dance thrills and excitement.

With the guard whistling, he swore there was another person in line that should've been invited to the party. Shrugging his shoulders, he was now busy checking in more seniors and their invitations.

For Demyx was currently back in his Pilot, searching franticly for his school ID in the messy glove box.

"C'mon, where is it?" he said rather in need as he strangely pulled out random stuff that didn't seem to be shaped in to a card most likely. A ripped up post card of the Grand Design festival. A dried up chicken bone with no trace of eatable meat on it. A random blackened banana peel that was meant to be thrown out of the window and bio degradable on the highway's shoulder. 5 munny that he found on the ground now coated with rust. A random baby chewed dolphin toy that was bought from Goodwill. And last but not least a coffee stained ID card, stuck deeply to the very corner.

"Aha! Here it is!" he exclaimed proudly while grabbing a dried up Sharpie pen with it's black cap missing and very carefully blackened out the word JUNIOR and wrote underneath it SENIOR. If Axel really found out his plans of joining this party, then he even face palm more at his dumb stupidity.

"Hope this works." Fingers crossed, he nervously approached the guard who looked at him all confused and concerned at the same time.

"ID?" he smiled.

"Uh. Yeah." Demyx hesitantly brought up the card into view.

It took a few minutes for the guard to look over it.

Demyx, on the other hand, gulped nervously and sweat dropped as his no heart pounded with invisible beats.

"So, can I go?" he tried.

"Wait. Hold on." Stopping him, he pointed to where the permanent inky mistake and typo was. "Sorry buddy. No can do. You're not a senior yet. Do you know anybody in the school that are seniors?"

"Uh, yeah, but he said he chose 3 already." Demyx awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed inwardly one more time.

"Yup." The guard exhaled while handing him back his I.D. card, "Sorry kid. I can't do anything about it. Thanks for stopping by. You can hang out in the main office and student services to visit the art gallery for extra credit if you're taking art class. Help yourself to a chocolate fruit dip fountain."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go home." Demyx fake smiled as he was inwardly hurt with emotional silence of sadness.

But turning around to the back of the school's side where a bunch of cars and trucks were parked there beside the school's green WM dumpster, his eyes immediately lit up towards a brilliant but hopefully not stupid idea that struck his mind.

**~X~**

With _I can Only Imagine by David Guetta _playing from the large black speakers supported on a tripod stand, there were not only seniors that were dancing around to the music. There were lots of games being played from every area of the courtyard. Folding tables allowed seniors to line up to buy fresh delivered pizza from Pizza Hut and serve bottled drinks cooled in many ice boxes. The popcorn machine was busy popping up fresh kenneled corn that brought up the perfect sweet and salty buttery flavour that will make every senior's memories tingle with the touch. Movies were currently shown on the white screen in the gym while the cafeteria held prizes that were originally planned from the KHS auction dinner dance. I-pods, I-Pads, Netbooks, 25" flat screen TV's, 26" Mountain Bikes for both boys and girls, dorm-sized fridges, gift cards and certificates, Bedding equipment, DVD player, Wii (U) Xbox (360 or one), Kitchen appliances, Digital picture frames, digital cameras, laundry needs, school supplies, microwaves, skate boards, sporting goods, and finally kitchenware all were seen around as the chosen seniors who donated to be a helpful sponsor towards the dinner dance all helped to themselves to win the prizes.

In front of the stairs to the Media Center, was a Las Vegas casino themed part of the party, where surprisingly Luxord was seated at the folding tables, quietly conversing to several senior girls before getting his attention towards The Hendricks walking on the fancy red carpet.

"Well what do we have here? Hello there Ventus, Roxas, and Sora." The gambler of Fate greeted in his British accent as all three shook hands with the geometry teacher.

"Golden Nugget?" Sora quired in confusion.

"Uh, it's something that we put up as decoration. Part of the casino theme FYI." A long haired blonde senior girl informed while chewing on peppermint gum and toying with her hair.

"So, Roxas, I hope you'll be joining in my Algebra II next year, right?" Luxord smiled as Roxas looked very undecided about this.

"Uh, I hope so. I'm not sure since I have a strange feeling that something weird is about to happen next year."

"Why?" the british gambler asked, giving the sophomore blonde a quizzical look.

Ventus intervened and gave out a nervous smile, "Perhaps he still doesn't know his own future yet."

Meanwhile, the song that just played was slowly ending while the special holographic screens against the stairs to buildings 5, 4, and 8 cast out blazing firey orange circles and swirls that pulsed along with the beats of the music. _Right Now by Rihanna and David Guetta _made the whole school shake with violent screams of joy and thrilling fun as Sora struggled to shout over the music and the screams to Luxord to see what was going on inside the media center. Having the ability to control playing cards (and odd that it looked there were playing cards glued on the doors of the media center.) Luxord flicked a King card in the brunette's direction making him confused all along. There was a short written note that only consisted of a word written in black Sharpie pen and underlined for a quick invitation and notice.

"Gamble for fun?" he quired in confusion while shrugging and joining in the group of seniors who laughed about while setting a bunch of cards down on the surface of the black folding table.

"Looks like you're brother is into my talent." Luxord turned around to face the doors to the Media Center.

Roxas chuckled at the thought of his cheesy brother trying out new things.

"Yeah." Ventus agreed as he looked around at other available events. "He never gets old of trying out new stuff."

Luxord nodded while shrugging, "Well, if he wants to try something more excitedly then this then you guys should enjoy Boomers."

"Oh, no!" Ventus placed a hand to his forehead in sudden realization, making Roxas copy his move. "I completely forgot about the arcade place! Geez, thanks so much Luxord for reminding us about that! When is it starting?"

The gambler of fate checked his watch and assured them with a smile, "The buses are going to leave at 10 and make their way down Airport road. I suggest you guys go in there and grab your blue eyed brother before he blackjacks everybody and proclaims the fortune in his name."

"Alright Luxord. Got it." Roxas nodded while Ventus grabbed his hand and climbed up the stairs, leaving a black sophomore boy named Jerome Bryant to stare at his Geometry teacher in confusion. "Yo, Mr. Luxord. You never told me Boomerz wus open for the party! Since when did this start?"

Luxord smiled and took a quick swig of his water bottle before replying with friendly sarcasm and reminder, "Then Jerome, I think you'd be mistaken. Sadly we were not a reading class so therefore we couldn't eve participated in the Scholastic Reading Counts Competition to win first place prize."

Jerome still couldn't believe it. "So, you sayin that we could've gone if we were a reading class? Is that it?"

The gambler of fate nodded while smiling, "Buses are leaving at 10 if you want to have fun."

Jerome looked around hesitantly before staring into his teacher's ever friendly expression, "Oh, shoot. I better be goin then. See ya Mr. Luxzoud!"

The teacher in return gave out a smile of farewell while continuing to talk to the girls and watch the others stomp the courtyard with their thrilling fun.

**~X~**

Demyx's plan was not going to be easy. It took about a few minutes to study his own actions of climbing up to the third floor of building 8. The only source of light illuminated the dark and eerie corner of the school, making the black rubber flap of the dumpster very easy to see. Turning around, he could make out the shape of his Pilot camouflaging in the dark but the silver color gave out a gleaming aura in response to the only fluorescent light on the side of the alternate entrance to the school.

Taking a breath, he used his hands to see how strong the black lid can hold his weight. While giving it a good push downwards, he heard a few rustling of bags against each other. It was not too deep either. Warding out the thought of falling in with a stinky failure, Demyx hoisted himself up on top of it, his shoe almost working with Earth's gravity to make himself fall in there. But he tried his best not to think about it while he looked up towards stage 2 of his plan. The beige painted wall of concrete was fairly 2 feet high with his head almost 1.5 feet from the very top.

"Heh, too easy." He smirked as his plans of being very successful will end up as a timing failure. For he did not know what was on the other side of the wall, Demyx thought very carefully before actually climbing up the wall to find there was a white ceiling support.

"Whew." He said with relief as his foot safely rested on top of the surface he assumed it was for storage closet for janitors.

His next obstacle was getting locked out behind bars.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me." he said in a frustrated way while staring up at the glass wall that was stationed at the edge of the third floor beside building 8.

Panning his gaze to his right, a light bulb popped above his head as the stairs to the second floor descended his way.

Before he could make the victory move and jump into freedom by being into the senior party, a KHS golf cart rounded the corner and entered the area.

"Oh ducksicles." He whispered in alarm of not being caught and dropped down flat on the supported ceiling. For the poor junior never knew he missing out on all of the fun at Boomers.

**~X~**

Boomers was booming with lots of people young and old. With the ability to use their Group VIP Fun Access cards and Rechargeable Play cards distributed by several KHS teachers, Seniors mostly occupied themselves on the racing arcade games such as Tokyo Drift, H2O Overdrive, Motorcross City, and other arcade games that involved RPG, fighting and puzzles. Senior girls were moving crazily on the Dance Dance Revolution arrow floor, trying their best to beat each other's high score. Others shot hoops for more tickets, swayed their bodies in a fast response to glow in the dark air hockey, knock over ducks for more points, accomplish the Monster Drop Xtreme and claim their tickets over to the prize area where you win up to many stuff that's not available in stores.

The Hendricks, Axel, Hayner, Pence, Riku, Zexion, Lea, Isa, Shiya, and Ezekiel were all upstairs waiting in the lobby of Laser Tag.

While the instructions and tutorial of how to get the hang of the game were being shown on a flat screen TV against the carpeted walls, Zexion thought about his younger brother, Ienzo currently being safe and not lost with Terra and Aqua. Maybe they were having fun at the Go Kart tracks, and the Bumper Boats safely illuminated by flood lights. He also pondered on his long time friend, Demyx. If he was invited or not.

"Roxas, I'm gonna tag you down!" Hayner said for everyone to hear.

Ventus smiled but didn't object to comment.

"Okay how about this." Lea raised his arms and swung his pointing finger in choosing his teammate. "I'm going to choose…."

With his pointed finger ignoring the excited and disappointing Isa, the redhead finally struck it at Shiya's face. "You!"

"Yes! I get to be on your team!" she whooped while making Ezekiel laugh.

"C'mon Isa." Ezekiel encouraged, "Not happy that Mr. Tinychat picked you?"

Lea stopped laughing and brought up a face of disgust and shock, "Uh, who are you calling me Mr. Tinychat, _Ezekiel?_" He sarcastically said while both Isa and Shiya laughed.

"Uh, me, dummy." Ezekiel countered, Lea sighed with defeat.

"Fine, fine! Let's just get over with it." rolling his eyes, the group averted their attention to a Boomers Laser Tag instructor.

The Hendricks brothers listened in very carefully to his instructions on how to wear the safety vest when tagged by the red line and how to use the laser gun. It was fairly simple to adjust both of your left thumb and index finger on the buttons of the sides of the gun to shoot or 'tag' while your right hand took controls over the trigger.

Everybody got it and was all set.

The battle room was fairly a good size. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all dark. The only illuminated sources of light were from the vest and the guns. A small amount of colourful patches on the walls were also illuminated to helpfully guide the player on where to go and hide. There was time limit of 3 minutes total.

As soon as the Boomers Laser Tag instructor looked around for everybody to be ready in positions, he loudly called out for everyone to hear, "So everybody, I hope you have a lot of fun in our high tech game of Laser Tag. I hope you paid attention to our Laser Tag gun and vest tutorial. Every time you tag your opponent, his or her chest plate vibrates tells you've been tagged and a computer records your score. So I hope it goes well. No fighting, and the time limit is 3 minutes. Enjoy."

As soon as he left, a computer automated voice rang out from the miniature speakers on the ceiling corners of the battle room, "Welcome to the high tech game of Laser Tag. We hope you have followed our directions of placing the vest and gun right. The time limit is 3 minutes and there is no fighting or maiming. The countdown to the game will be starting in 3-…"

Lea hid behind a faintly dimmed orange wall as he joined eyes with Shiya's delineative kitty gaze.

"2."

Sora kneeled down with his back against a purple wall, nodding commands to both Ventus and Roxas.

"1"

Everybody gripped their guns in readiness.

"GO!"

The battle was on. Everybody moved around, constantly hiding in their spots and switching around between the illuminated walls.

"Hey! That was not fair Roxas!" Axel called out as he felt his chest piece vibrate, identicating that Roxas got the first 10 points from the pyro.

"Ha, ha!" the blonde playfully mocked as he took cover with Ventus.

"Axel what are you doing?" Hayner spluttered out of breath as he joined the redhead in his hiding spot.

"Axel? Who says, dude? I'm his younger brother, Lea!"

"Oh shoot!" Hayner dashed off to hide somewhere else, only for him to bump into Pence.

"Sorry, Hayner. I didn't see you right there."

"Can you watch where you're going-ack!" fake winced in pain, Pence helped him up, "Are you okay, dude?"

"No! I think it was Roxas who tagged me." Hayner continued while his eyes were trying to locate the twins. "Shoot, we better hunt down the Hendricks before-ow!"

Pence was confused at who was tagging his friend repeatedly before shrinking back from his place. "Ha- hai Saix." He greeted in a small voice of fear.

The Lunar Diviner held his Laser gun soldier style before _teleporting _wolf style to another opponent.

"Dude, Saix is cheating." Pence objected.

"Forget him, ever seen what Larxene did to Shiya in the Struggle tournament last spring?"

"Yeah that was worse." Pence confessed while he quickly followed his friend to take down many opponents. "I wonder if they are invited."

Hayner now looked at him with a dumb look, "Naturally! Why would you think Marluxia's a senior, then?"

"Nevermind."

There was only one minute left until time was called.

Isa and Ezekiel worked together to hunt down Lea and Shiya.

The Hendricks worked out a plan to take down Axel, Saix, Lea, Isa and the girls, Hayner and Pence, and last but not least Zexion and Riku.

The last 30 seconds were intense. Time's up was called from both the computer and the Boomers instructor, and everybody froze in place, panting.

The scores came out very unexpected than what the Hendricks expected. Since they were the ones to make up smart strategies to take down every opponent, they were surprisingly second with 360 points. Hayner and Pence were fourth with 170 points. Lea and Shiya were tied third place with Isa and Ezekiel with 285 points all rounded together. If Demyx were on Zexion's team then he could be possibly in 3rd or second place but only managed to be fifth with 169 points- very close to Hayner and Pence's. Riku secretly teamed up with Sora to become tied with The Hendricks.

"Then who's first place?" Hayner demanded as the screen now showed a golden eyed, elf eared, blue lilac haired senior with a large red X on the bridge of his nose.

"S-SAIX!?" Axel blurted out in complete shock as the Lunar Diviner came forward, a playful smirk on his face. "But-but, how did you join in the game?"

"I watched the whole thing, number 8. While the buses were loading up with seniors and were leaving for Airport Road, I decided to follow in with my Camry and finally join you guys."

Hayner broke forward through the group and interject in rude way, "But then he CHEATED!"

Collective gasps of surprises and shock accumulated the whole room. Some took a step back in fear of Isa's older brother about to go berserk mode. But instead he hissed at the blonde with hate while his eyes glowed yellow.

Pence placed his hand on Hayner's shoulder but he was not afraid at all. "I saw him teleport wolf style and take down everybody's points! It's much worse than Larxene I tell you!"

"Sorry buddy." The instructor tried but then took a cautious step backwards, closer to the group and away from the scary senior, "I might have to make these 3 the winners. Just have fun. It's not a real competition. We- Where did he go?" Confused, he and the others looked around for the Organization's second in command.

Walking down the stairs, and gripping his game card, he joined another group of seniors at the rock wall climbing area.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion were at the bowling area, where the brunette haired girl tossed the bowling ball down the lanes of Highway 66 and struck each pin with a finishing thunder clap.

"Strike!" Kairi cheered as she high fived both Namine and Xion in laughter.

Meanwhile, Marluxia and Larxene were in a heated game of air hockey where the only glow in the dark puck disc moved back and forth in a fast pace response against the player's mallets also glowed green. The results ended up with the Graceful Assassin winning over the Savage Nymph 7-3.

"Yeah. Nice game, Marly." Larxene playfully sneered as they both got hold of their winning tickets and walked around to find another attraction.

"Hey, I won fair and square." He winked while sliding his play card towards the booth that led to the Rock Wall climbing.

"Hey there, wanna go rock climbing?" a Boomers employee asked while they both showed him their game cards.

"Yeah, were together." Wincing from the pinch that belonged to the grumpy Larxene, they both strapped up the rock climbing gear given by the employee.

The Savage Nymph tested out the rope before scaling the wall, carefully placing her left foot on a large irregular shaped ledge that jutted out randomly on the wall. While the two focused on beating each other on dominating the 32 foot high climbing wall, Malurxia could've sworn that the Lunar Diviner headed his way to the Prize section, holding heaps of tickets blocking his view.

**~X~**

As soon as Demyx was about turn into a senior, his plans of being a 12th grader eventually failed when a senior girl dressed in white (sporting a lovely giraffe, the neck shaped into a heart) and jeans plus black fur boots abruptly stopped by his side and held out a hand. "Need help junior?"

Accepting the offer of help, Demyx was solely tired from lying down on the ground for too long, "Thanks a lot. How do you know I'm a junior?"

The girl looked at him as if she knew him for al long time, "I'm one of Axel's friends. He never mentioned me to you, right?"

Demyx now looked uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I'm not sure, but-…"

"So? Why are you actually here? Is it because you never got invited by Axel or what?"

"Geez, how do you know this stuff?"

"I'm a very naughty mind reader." She flashed out her cheesy white smile as the two began walking down the stairs while the song, _Tonight is gonna be a good night by the Black Eyed Peas _started, it's opening intro calming down the dancing seniors now bringing up a chorus of chats. "My name's Carla Myers. What's yours?"

Demyx nervously shook her hand, "Demyx Welles."

"Nice name. However I like Axel's name the best. Hey. That reminds me. Do you know where Axel is?"

Demyx shrugged while looking around the courtyard, "I might know if we keep looking but- Carla?" Losing sight of her for a minute, he found with a random senior wearing his hat backwards and a gym bag slung over his back while holding a can of Mountain Dew. "Oh, he went to Boomers FYI."

"Okay! Thanks for the info!" she happily skipped towards Demyx where she led him to the alternate entrance. "C'mon. Axel's at Boomers!"

"Whay- What? I thought-…"

"C'mon! Where's you car?"

"It's the silver Honda CUV right there." Demyx pointed the keyfob towards his Pilot, unlocking the doors while the headlights lit up two times.

"Quick. Go down Airport road and turn right into Boomers." Carla ordered while putting on her seat belt in the co-driver's side and gave out the exact directions to their destination. Only if Demyx was wondering why they'd be going there in the first place. Was it only to hang out with Axel?

**~X~**

"Just how many tickets is he winning in that short amount of time?" Malurxia wondered as he and Larxene both hung out in the party room, tables vacated with no one but them.

The Savage Nymph shrugged while she was busy putting light make up on her face, "That serious wolf lover is just smart and tricky, that's all."

Malurxia, in return, grunted then took a small bite out of his veggie pizza. Though the window, he saw the group moving from game to game.

"Hey, Roxas. Try H2O Overdrive! It's fun!" Ventus suggested excitedly as the blonde gasped in awe at the stunning gameplay of speed boats zooming across the water and bumping into each other as they fought to proclaim 1st place.

"Tell me when you're done." He reminded him when he pulled out his phone to call Vanitas over.

"Do I have to?" came his lame tired reply.

"Trust me, Van. It's so cool." Roxas tried.

"Fine. Let me ask mom to drop me off. When does it end?"

Roxas stared at the seniors playing various arcade games, "I'm not so sure, but please come. It's total fun."

"Fab. I'm coming over."

"Yes!" Roxas whooped as he snapped his phone shut and grabbed Ventus's attention from the game. "Okay, Vanitas said he could come!"

"Really! Nice!" Ventus couldn't believe it. "Even though he's a junior, he can't join in, right?"

"Why think that?" Roxas asked while getting on a bike replica to play a motor bike game.

"I don't know, but I think it's too late for him to come. Buses are gonna pick us up and drop us back at KHS."

The smaller blonde threw his arms up and slapped his hands on the handles in defeat, "Great, were too late."

"Now what?" Ventus asked as he spotted out Sora snacking from a bag of free popcorn exclusive to seniors, even though he was not one of them.

"Let's go to the party room to ask the teachers." Roxas shrugged while Ventus's eyes lit up at his perfect idea.

"Tag Sora along and let's go."

**~X~**

"Darn. I could've easily gone to Boomers instead of climbing the wall to enter the party." sighed Demyx once they both got out and entered the arcade place.

"You would've known if you were a senior." Carla smirked as she gasped at the sight of all of sights and sounds to various games and attractions being played throughout. "Oh my God! This is just the best place ever!"

"What? You've been here before?" he asked in confusion as he watched Axel's crazy friend hop from game to game. She then came back with a pouty face, "I don't have a game card like the others."

"Uh…" Demyx looked around until he found the teachers seated in the party room quietly talking to one another.

As they entered, Xemnas looked up, followed by Ms. Devaney, Ms. Call, and Mr. Even.

"Yes number 9?" the world history teacher asked politely.

"Hello Demyx, remember me?" Mrs. Call smiled as she gave a big hug to Demyx.

"Aw, Sarah! Yes I do! You were my reading teacher last year, right?"

"Yes! Now you remember!" she laughed as Mr. Even smiled, while Mrs. Devaney continued talking with Xemnas about class resources for the KHS social studies department.

"Uh, can I have your attention please?" Carla interjected while the teachers stopped talking and looked at her in confusion.

Twiddling her thumbs nervously, she tried to maintain her composure before asking two things rather fast, "Uh, first where can I find a senior named Axel Flynn?"

"Oh, yes! I had him in my class!" Xemnas informed excitedly, "I'm telling you. He was very questionative about my explanations on any subject. I heard that he wants to go into Aviation, right?"

"Very true Xemmy." Demyx agreed, while Carla managed to focus on her question with a straight forward answer, "Okay, but where can I find him?"

The teachers looked at each other before Mr. Even suggested something very descriptive about the senior, "He could possibly be scoring high points before 11."

"What does he mean by that?" she whispered towards Demyx's side. He shrugged with no clue in return.

"It means that this place will be closing at 11." Xemnas added while he stood up, followed by the others.

"Darn! I came too late then! I shouldve thought twice before helping you!"

"What!? My purpose was secretly jumping the wall to enter the party and earlier you said you'll help me."

"Help you for what?" she countered, his cheeks ran red with embarrassment and failure.

"Uh, never mind. Besides I missed out on all of the fun." Demyx helped Mrs. Call grab her lunch box, and led the way towards the game room.

"There is still fun if you want to stay overnight at KHS. It ends officially at 6 am." Mrs. Devany informed.

"WHAT!?" The whole arcade place shook with grief and disappointment.

"We failed, Ventus." Roxas sniffed sadly as he led the way to the exit.

"Aw man! Just one more level!" Hayner whined as Pence tried his best to drag him from the Tokyo Drift game.

"Oh well, there's still more fun at KHS." Kairi smiled as the girls giggled towards the exit.

"Are you serious!?" Lea said in disappointment as his Go Kart stopped in the middle of the track that looped over the ground.

"Whoa!" Isa gripped the wheel as he accidentally bumped into Lea, his Kart rocking forward. Then the chain reaction continued with Shiya and Ezekiel who were giggling endlessly.

"Guys, we're closing up." A Boomers employee called over. "Just walk over to the exit. Nevermind about moving the Karts here."

"I guess that's it." Isa sighed.

On the main parking lots of Boomers, Lea suddenly whirled around from facing his Grand AM, "You asshole, you were the one who suggested the Go Karts!"

Isa raised his hands in defense, "Hey, it was the girls' idea, not mine!"

That made the girls laugh even more.

While the Hendricks piled up in their Civic, Axel suddenly gave out a warning to Carla.

"No Carla! I'm not taking you home!"

"Why?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Because you're annoying that's why." He laughed then drove off.

She was about to feel tears running down her cheeks when a silver Pilot halted in front of her, the driver's side window sliding down as Demyx quired, "Need a ride?"

She gasped in awe, "Definitely! You bet!"

The group argued and had a fun time on the lot as the needle on the clock struck 12. Midnight was the time where they retuned to KHS to see a huge holographic image of the school's mascot rising up with blazing spirit. Experiencing Boomers and the Firebird Party Bash, the whole of the KH cast truly had a spectacular time of having fun, and most importantly being together.

**For this KH fic has been very special to me, it will thus remain and come to a very special end. There are bonuses plus the party playlist. **

**FYI is For Your Information btw.**

**Kingdom Hearts High School is officially based on Boca Raton Community High School in Boca Raton Florida. **

**The official KHS website is coming soon and promise to give out a link to it soon.**

**There are more to come as bonuses to this fic.**

**Thank you for supporting this fic everybody. It really means much to me. Thank you Xyphate for inspiring me and borrowing your idea with permission. **

**Please Review, give out kudos, and favourite and download.**

**Available on Archive and Wattpad. :) **


End file.
